


Just to be Sure.

by Nataco



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataco/pseuds/Nataco
Summary: Carol has ro make one stop before she devotes herself to a team and a mission.





	Just to be Sure.

The first stop she had these Avengers take her to was Maria's home in Louisiana. The team jet landed amongst the muddy soft ground outside of the bayou backyard. She exchanged very little with these new people but they quickly realized they were better off doing as told. She laughed at their name knowing it was her doing, but got extremely quiet and serious when they told her Fury was gone. They did brief her on the threat, some alien named Thanos, and warned her of the snaps consequences but she needed to check for herself.

When Carol stepped out from the ship she swallowed hard. It was so quiet the sounds of life in the heat was barely existent. A door swung open from the back of the house and her heart wasn't as low as it had been a minute ago. A tall woman with long rings of curls ran past the door. Carol felt her throat tighten. Monica fell into her and she gripped her neice tight. A relief washed over her as she felt Monica's body shake with tears. She heard quiet cries of all gone and apologizes. That's when Carol felt her whole body flush not with sadness but anger. Pulling back she held Monica by her shoulders.

"Where is your mom?"

Monica didn't say anything she just continued to cry. Her heart started to fall from her throat to her stomach. She physically felt her body start to double over. Her arms started to glow and she felt her body warming. In an effort to calm herself she pulled Monica close for a hug once again. The girl she knew of in her scattered dreamlike memories was a woman but she'd still need to be strong for her. Monica wrapped her arms around her Aunt because at least she was here. Carol squeezed hoping Monica understood she was there.

Monica had begun to calm down and turned her head towards the house. The door swung open again and there was a loud clang as the door slam shut. Carol felt her side being collided with a warm weight. Arms wrapped around her sides. She swallowed and clung tight. The familiar scent that had long faded from her leather coat was near her. She looked and Maria was leveled with her tears falling from her eyes. Carol threw her arms around both women and choked back the tears. They were okay, they were safe, but she'd have to kick some serious ass to keep it that way.


End file.
